


Night Love

by Serenity1



Series: Collection of One-Shots [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin makes love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Love

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't really contain much of a plot....I just wanted to see if I could write an explicit story. Hopefully it's good. I hadn't made an explicit story for the hobbit yet.

TItle: Night Love  
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin makes love.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe the hobbit!

\----------

"That's it, fuck me! Fuck me hard Thorin," Bilbo Baggins was saying as he was being fucked by none other than Thorin Oakenshield.

Bilbo Baggins was on his knees and hands, in the doggy-style position on the bed as he was being pounded by his lover. "Yes, right there! Harder Thorin, pound into me hard so that I won't be able to walk tomorrow," Bilbo said as he moans. 

Thorin growled at the way Bilbo talked to him as he grabbed Bilbo's hips and position him on top of his cock. Right there, Bilbo was now riding on Thorin's cock as Thorin was thrusting him harder and faster while Bilbo was riding through it all. 

"Please Thorin, make me cum!" Bilbo was now begging his lover. 

Thorin couldn't take it anymore as he put his hands onto Bilbo's nipples and began tweaking them to make it hardened. 

"Yes, oh yes!" Bilbo moaned out loud as he put his hands over Thorin's fingers as they were playing with his nipples.

Suddenly, instead of teasing those nipples, Thorin pinched them hard making Bilbo screamed out loud. "More, I need more!" Bilbo begged.

"And you shall have it," Thorin murmured as he grabbed Bilbo's cock roughly and began to move his right hand roughly up and down the length.

Bilbo couldn't take it anymore with the thrusting and the hand that was on his cock. In two or three thrusts later, Bilbo moaned out loud as he came all over Thorin's hand. Thorin growled as he got his hand and gave it to Bilbo so that he could lick the cum out off it. 

Once Bilbo began licking his fingers, the imagery was so intense that that Thorin came inside Bilbo, making them both moaned. Bilbo was still licking Thorin's hand while he sat there on the bed, breathing heavily with his cock inside Bilbo. 

"You...You are amazing," Thorin muttered in Bilbo's ear.

"I know I am," Bilbo said smirking as he turned around slightly so that he could kiss Thorin on the lips. The two kiss for a moment or so before Bilbo could feel Thorin's cock inside him hardened again. "Again?" Bilbo asked.

"The night is still young," Thorin said smirking as he kissed Bilbo's neck.

"Yes well, you better explain to the other dwarves on why I couldn't walk properly tomorrow," Bilbo said.

"I'm sure they know by now what you are doing tonight with all your screaming," Thorin said teasingly.

Bilbo shook his head, "Happy first anniversary, my dear husband," he said.

"And a very good happy anniversary," Thorin added and the two kissed again as they made passionate love the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it any good? Please let me know! This wasn't the story that I was going to write, but this story came up in my mind just now so I decided to write it.


End file.
